


5 Times The Public Saw Tony Give Spiderman Affection And 1 Time They Saw Tony Give Peter Affection

by EsriteIatha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsriteIatha/pseuds/EsriteIatha
Summary: Exactly what's on the tin.





	1. The One With The Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Results of a plotbunny given to me by @tonyparkerstark on Tumblr. 
> 
> You can find me there under the name thegeniusnumber. 
> 
> Love Y'all!

Tony Stark stumbled into the kitchen. FRIDAY had given him a disapproving sigh when he whined for coffee. Still, she started the machine without an actual comment. Despite the fact that it was already twelve o'clock when her boss emerged from his couch. From his workshop. After four hours of sleep. The only four hours in the last forty-eight. Please don’t do the math. Just…

 

Bless her artificial soul.

 

“News! ” Tony demanded as he sank down onto a stool next to the kitchen counter.

 

The TV came to life and it jumped onto the News Channel. It was Saturday, so Tony sipped his way too hot coffee contentedly, basking in the knowledge that finally he had no upcoming event for the rest of the weekend. Man… He had such a long week.

 

“Breaking News!” the too eager reporter shouted in the TV. Tony glared at her. Then his face froze as he saw the video that was running in the background while she spoke.

 

“This video was made by one of our drones 10 minutes ago! As it shows clearly, Spiderman is stuck on a pylon and he is surrounded by a pack of dogs. Seems like few pets prove to be too much for our self-appointed hero.” she laughed.

 

Stark sat up straight and stared at the scene in front of him. First of all, those were german shepherds, guard dogs. Second, the kid was curled around a metal beam, right arm tucked against his side, while he made shooing movements with his left. Third, as far as he could see, there was no other high-place that the kid could use to get out of the situation. The only building that he could make out in the video seemed to be really far away. Come to think of it. How and why did the kid get up there?

 

“FRIDAY! Call the kid!” he was already on his feet, walking towards his balcony.

 

“I can’t reach Karen,” FRIDAY reported.

 

Stark sighed as he pushed the glass door open and stepped up onto the ledge.

 

“Need a suit!”

 

The ground opened up next to him and his latest creation rose on the automatic storage unit. It folded out and enveloped Tony’s body. As soon as it was operational, he jumped. FRIDAY already had the kid’s coordinates and he was flying towards him full speed.

 

“Call Pepper! I want to sue the living hell out of that channel” he ordered. He was angry after all. Rapidly approaching furious.

 

“On what ground?” The AI wanted to know.

 

“ She will come up with something. ETA? ”

 

“Two minutes, twenty-one seconds.”

 

When he arrived he found several things that enraged him even more. There were ten so-called innocent pets surrounding the pylon and they were not just german shepherds. Even from afar, Tony could see that they were bigger, their fur was missing in patches, their jaws were bloody and there was something seriously wrong with their eyes. They were completely white.

 

“Hey, Spiderman!” he called out.

 

The kid’s head snapped up and he almost lost his hold on the beam.

 

“Mr… Stark?” he asked with a voice that sounded even younger than usual.

 

“What’s the story?” Tony asked as he inched forward carefully. He kept his eyes on the dogs. His presence didn’t even startle them. Creepy.

 

“I first thought that the guys were arms dealers.” the kid mumbled. He hugged his right arm closer to his body and with the other, he waved at the closest building.

 

“But…?” Tony prompted.

 

“It kinda turned out to be a bioterrorist lab? I think? Something zapped my suit inside. Nothing works.” Well, this explained why FRIDAY couldn’t reach Karen and why the kid hadn’t fought his way out of this situation. But that was not the full story. Far from it. Stark waited, but there was no continuation. The kid still didn’t launch into a babble marathon. This deepened the bad feeling that settled inside Tony’s chest and the frown on his face.

 

“Out with it!” he ordered.

 

“One of them bit me,” the kid mumbled. 

 

Tony sighed. Of course one of them bit him. This was Peter Parker. An accident waiting to happen. The sky is blue, the grass is green, Captain America salutes when he sees a flag and Peter Parker gets bitten.

 

“Come on! I’m taking you to the compound!” he reached out his arm towards the kid. In the same time, he ordered FRIDAY to get one of his neurotoxic gas containing tiny grenades ready. It wouldn’t kill the dogs but would paralyze them for twenty minutes. Rhodey and the authorities can take care of the rest.

 

However, the spiderling had other ideas. He almost fell off the pylon in his hurry the get away from him.

 

“What now?” Tony asked with exasperation.

 

“What if I turn into a zombie and cause the extinction of the human race?”

 

Tony didn’t reply. He just couldn’t. If he dared to open his mouth something would have come out that he would regret later. Much later. When this ridiculous question was an old memory.

 

Instead, he flew closer and grabbed the protesting spiderling by his uninjured arm. He pulled him off the pylon, quickly arranged him in his arms, tucked him close so the flight wouldn’t injure him further. He dropped the tiny graned and he started towards the compound. As an afterthought, he blasted the offending drone that had been circling around them through the whole ordeal with one of his smart missiles that he could fire from under his shoulder plates.

 

The next day the News Channel formally apologized for their failure to provide assistance to someone who was in danger and for reputation violation.

 

However, despite Pepper Potts’ best efforts, the picture of Iron Man carrying the wounded Spiderman in his arms reached every corner of the World through the Internet.


	2. The One With The Panic Attack

It was stupid. Plain stupid. He stared at the offending horde blankly.

 

Stupid.

 

He just wanted to clear his head.

 

He should have taken his suit.

 

He just wanted to drive his car. Like old times. Before the suits. Before Afghanistan. He just wanted to clear his mind. Feel the air on his face.

 

It was stupid.

 

“Mr. Stark!” one of them shouted. They formed a circle around him. Like vultures. He wanted to get back into the car and drive away. Maybe ask FRIDAY to send a suit after him. Or Happy. Or Rhodey… No. Not Rhodey… Rhodey needed to rest. But he couldn’t escape either. They were swarming.

 

“Mr. Stark!”

 

StarkStarkStarkstarkstarkstarkstark.

 

Come on! This is not his first rodeo! He had been a celebrity way before he was an Avenger. He knew what to do.

 

“The press conference will be on Monday. Now, I’d like to go home!” he snapped.

 

There were cameras turned his way. Big, black, ugly things. Women under layers and layers of make-up, men with too much hair products and ridiculous facial hair were eyeing him hungrily. Their lips kept moving and moving. Their questions buzzing, morphing into unbearable noise.

 

“Mr.Stark!”

 

“Tell us about the Accord!”

 

“Was it a mistake?”

 

“Tell us about the Winter Soldier!”

 

“What’s your opinion on Captain America’s defection?”

 

“Has it occurred to you that it was all your fault?”

 

He didn’t know who asked the last question. Not even if it was a male or a female voice. Maybe no one asked it, but it came from his own sick mind.

 

He realized something though. He was breathing harshly, almost gasping for air. He felt like he was watching the world through a tunnel. His whole body was trembling. He was backing away from the vultures, but still, it was so, oh so crowded. They were recording him.

 

It made things worse.

 

He had been so stupid!

 

StarkStarkStarkStarkStarkstarkstarkstarkstark.

 

“Mr. Stark!”

 

This one was different though. He looked up. Red and blue. Web.

 

He stared at Spiderman’s masked face and the shock of his sudden appearance somehow yanked him out of the anxiety attack that had taken hold of him.

 

“Mr. Stark! I need your help. ASAP!” the spiderling stood between him and the vultures. Like a barrier. It was wrong and exactly what he needed.

 

“Now?” he managed.

 

“Now,” Spiderman nodded enthusiastically. “Very important business. Requires our immediate attention. Mostly yours but immediately.”

 

Tony put the puzzle together in his head. He stopped caring about the hows, whys and the outsiders. He just reached out, put his hand on the back of the spiderling’s head and squeezed gently.

 

His silent thank you. 

 

He hoped he conveyed it properly. 

 

There were gasps all around them. 

 

Maybe he did.

 

“In that case, lead the way!”


	3. The One With The Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve watched Kiss kiss bang bang and that scene gave birth to this ficlet. Enjoy!

“Spiderman!” Tony groaned. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. “What. Are. You. Doing?” 

 

“I’m escorting you!” the spiderling replied innocently.

 

Tony was well too aware that there were others around them, not speaking about the press outside the glass doors. Otherwise, he would be already shaking the idiot kid by the neck… okay, shoulders.

 

“Yeah… I get that. BUT WHY?”

 

“You have been threatened. Multiple times. In public and in private.” Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest. By the tilt of the masked head, Tony knew that there was a pout on the kid’s face. Tony groaned. Yesterday, the kid had been in his lab waving a book in his face, trying to convince his mentor to read it. It was the kid’s favorite book, some kind of detective novel. Tony had just said okay when FRIDAY announced that he had received another death threat from a supposed terrorist. The kid had gone ballistic and crazy after that.  

 

“Okay… Listen to me!” Tony tried once more. “Things like this happen all the time. No need to be so worked up because of it.”

 

That… was not the right thing to say. The little spiderling just got even more furious and started ranting. Tony gave the other people around them an awkward grin and shrug. This was a Global Warming Awareness conference. A clearly agitated and idiotic Spiderman didn’t help matters.  The stupid awed grin on Senator Harriet Fowler’s face didn’t help either! She wasn’t the only one though. Some of this stupid, but sadly very important people around him thought that this scene was adorable and funny…

 

Still grinning like a stupid idiot too, he wrapped his arm around the still ranting spiderling’s shoulders and guided him through the group, out through the back door. A turn here and another there and they entered an empty conference room.

 

“Stop here, kid!” Tony gently tapped the back of the spiderling’s head. Heavenly silence!

 

“We need to lie down some rules.” Tony continued. “You have a problem, you tell me, in private! You want to keep your identity secret than don’t do things like this! It’s not professional! I know what I am doing! At least most of the times. But! I am the adult. If I say that there is nothing to worry about, then you stop worrying! Understood?”

 

The words barely left his lips, when his eyes caught something through the floor-to-ceiling windows behind the spiderling. Something glinted. He pushed the kid roughly as his own mind scream “Oh, the motherfucking irony!”

 

The glass shattered and something hit his chest. He stumbled backward, against the wall. The kid was on his feet, masked face turning from the window and back to him way too fast and repetitively. Tony pointed at the figure who ducked behind a car on the other side of the street.

  
“Balck coat, blue baseball cap! Go!” he snapped.

 

The kid hesitated another second, but soon he was leaping through the broken window with a murderous aura following behind. Tony sighed. He hoped that their perp survived the chase, otherwise they would have a really long press conference in the near future.

 

He moved his right hand and touched the spot where the bullet hit him. His finger played with the hole in his suit jacket, then he tapped the finger against the book that hid behind the fabric. He grinned. He had brought the stupid novel with him, so he could read it during the boring lectures. He hadn’t had time for that though, the topics way too interesting, but still… it was there, saving his stupid life apparently.

 

It only seemed to last a blink or two and the spiderling was jumping back inside with his tornado energy. He himself didn’t even manage to stand up again…

 

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! I got him. Police are picking him up!”

 

Good. No murder charges!

 

“Mr. Stark! He shot you!” the kid’s voice was off. It sounded like a whimper.  

 

There were others too. People coming through the door, saying stupid things like 911.

 

“He shot your stupid book.” Tony huffed. He pulled out the said object and threw it at the kid. The spiderling caught it and immediately examined it.

 

“Oh,… it caught th-…”

 

The kid’s finger slipped all the way through the hole.

 

Senator Matthieu Dupuy caught sight of something red on the billionaire’s shirt.

 

Tony felt something warm and wet on his skin.

 

The three of them came to the same realization at the same time.

 

“It didn’t stop the bullet!”

 

The kid was on the top of him the next moment. Crimson colored gloves covering the crimson-colored spot on his white shirt. How fitting. And unnecessary. He was mostly bleeding internally, after all, pressure from the outside didn’t help a lot on that part.  Secondly, his probably collapsed left lung was a bit more pressing matter. He didn’t voice any of that though. He was just glad that he didn’t really feel pain. It was like he was watching the whole scene from the outside.

 

The kid looked distressed though, even with his mask on.

 

He reached up and cupped the back of the kid’s head.

 

“Breath!” he instructed. Wow. His own voice didn’t sound that good. All wheezy and wet.

 

The last thing he heard before passing out was a choked intake of breath of the kid.  

 

Attaboy!


	4. The One With The Weed

“Boss! Incoming call from Ned Leeds!” FRIDAY’s voice cut through Tony’s fevered work rampage.

 

“Huh?” he asked. His mind was still wrapped up in his new project. 

 

“Ned Leeds is calling. Peter’s friend from high school.” FRIDAY tried again.

 

“Huh… Why does he have my number?” he blinked. Man, his eyes were burning. When was the last time he actually slept?

 

“Peter probably gave it to him,” if FRIDAY could shrug, she would have done it. “Boss. Do you want to answer it?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Put him through!” Tony waved.

 

“Mr. Stark? Holly shit! Mr. Stark?” Ned’s voice filled the lab.

 

“Volume!” Tony muttered. “Leeds? How can I help you?”

 

“Mr. Stark! You have to come here like immediately! It’s Peter!” the kid rambled.

 

Tony was fully awake and functional the next second. His eyes wide, anxiety activated and reaching level 9000.

 

“What happened? Where is he?” he asked. He moved quickly towards the lift. As soon as he stepped inside, the little cubic shot upwards. FRIDAY made sure that it was moving as fast as it could. He almost fell over, when it stopped suddenly.

 

“I don’t know the specifics, but something blew up and Peter is…”

 

“Peter is what?” Tony snapped. He barely stepped out of the compound and already his suit was wrapping around his body. FRIDAY had the coordinates already thanks to her connection to Karen and she had a flight plan ready for him. He flew off at full speed towards the disaster zone.

 

“Erm… high?”

 

Tony nearly lost his balance as he heard the uttered words.

 

“Come again?” he asked.

 

He was nearing his destination. He could see thick, dark smoke curling in the sky above something that looked like the remains of a warehouse.  

 

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure he is high!” Leeds sounded way too cheerful for Tony’s liking.

 

Tony decided that it was safer to end the call with the teenager if he wanted to keep his sanity. After all, he got his eyes on his protege already and man, things looked bad. First of all, it was not just a warehouse, it was a warehouse complex and half of it was on fire. Spiderman decided that it was a good idea to make a motherfucking hammock between the buildings and sit on it while rocking back and forth. The brat was lucky that he didn’t catch on fire for God’s sake! And was he… giggling?

 

Oh, and they had caught the public attention all right. Phones and cameras everywhere. Great!

 

“Spiderman!” he called out sternly. “What are you doing?”

 

The kid’s head swung towards him and holy shit! He almost lost his balance!

 

“Mr. Stark! Look! Pretty!” he waved at the flames.

 

Mr. Stark groaned. Loudly. Prolonged.

 

“FRIDAY?”

 

“There is a huge amount of marijuana burning in building C” she supplied. She sounded like someone who was laughing her head off. Bad AI!

 

“Get me through Karen!” he snapped.

 

“Yes, Boss!”

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

“What happened Karen?” he asked. He kept his gaze on the wobbly teen. Fortunately, Peter didn’t set off just yet.

 

“We accidentally caused a gas leak. After the explosion, Peter inhaled some of the smoke.”

 

“Nice!” Tony huffed. “Take over the suit now!”

 

“I can’t Mr. Stark.” Karen actually sounded sad. “Peter disabled me.”

 

“What?” Tony barked.

 

“He is getting really good at it! You should be proud!”

 

Tony cursed himself. He should stop making AIs. They all end up sassing back at him in the end.

 

“Okay.” He sighed. More and more people crowed around the place. They needed to get out of there. “Spiderman! It’s time to go! Come on!”

 

Peter let out a high pitched sound. Tony froze in the middle of descending next to the teen. The next moment a web was shot towards the nearest building and Peter was swinging away from him.

 

“Yeeeeeeeet!” the kid shouted as he got further away.

 

Tony stared after him for a couple of seconds. His face was frozen in shock under the mask. How did this become his life?

 

“Spiderman!” he shouted enraged when he finally snapped out of his self-pity. He flew after the boy, who kept swinging from building to building while giggling crazily. They ended up in a supernatural game of tag. Tony avoided thinking about how comical the both of them must have looked as he tried unsuccessfully to capture the brat.

 

In the end, though, luck ran out for the kid. Spider-senses and fast reflexes were good and very useful things if you were sober. However, being this high, things just slip out of perspective. Just like how the web slipped out of the kid’s hand and he ended up slamming into the nearest building’s wall.

 

Tony winced at the sound, but he was there to catch Peter when he started falling.

 

“You okay, kid?” he asked hesitantly.

 

The boy lazily raised his head and the mask’s white eyes stared at him.

 

“Mr. Stark!” the boy sounded teary. Suddenly four way too strong limbs wrapped around the iron suit and squeezed. The billionaire yelped at the sudden shift and he nearly lost his balance.

 

“Mr. Stark! It hurt!”  the kid squeezed again.

 

“It’s okay!” Tony tried to reassure him. He sounded awkward even for his own ears. “You are fine! Right, Karen?”

 

“He is still high as a kite, but no serious damage!”

 

Sighing, Tony patted Spiderman’s head as gently as he could in his suit, then he wrapped his arm around the kid’s waist securing him against his armor.

 

“Hold on tight! We are going home!”

 

Oh man, the kid had strong arms!


End file.
